It Begins
by A-chan8
Summary: Achyan, Pan, and Chira get stuck in a strange unknown world...


****

It Begins…

Achyan: Here we are, another RPG…

Chira: Yeah, isn't this getting old?

Pan: Blame the narrator!

A-chan: Hey! No complaining! I created you!

All: Sorry!

A-chan: Anyway…It was a cold day.

Chira: Who said it was cold? Why not warm?

A-chan: Because I said so! Fine it was warm!

Achyan: Where are we?

A-chan: In a horse! What do you think?!

Chira: We are..? Weird…

A-chan: No! I was exaggerating. You're in a city on Mars.

All: OK!

Chira: ::looks to Pan:: You hungry?

Pan: Yeah! ::chews on Achyan's hair::

Achyan: Hey! That's mine!

A-chan: Umm…Guys the readers don't know what you look like and stuff. Please tell them…

Chira: I'm Chira Tomoe. I have shoulder length black hair. I'm twelve years old. I have purple eyes and I'm wearing a purple dress.

Achyan: I'm Achyan Mizuno. I have blue short hair and blue eyes. I'm ten years old here and I'm wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt that says "I hate this narrator."

A-chan: Hey!

Achyan: Well it does!

Pan: I'm _Chibi _Panchan, I have no last name. I'm thirteen years old. I have short black hair, brown eyes. I'm wearing what Achyan is wearing only my T-shirt says, "I love this narrator!"

Chira: Suck up!

Pan: Hey!

A-chan: ::grins:: Thanks Pan! You get a raise in your salary!

Pan: But I didn't have one to begin with…

Achyan: You're not supposed to say that.

Chira: ::jumps on a moving car::

Driver: Hi! Do you like eggs?

Chira: No…do you like purple bananas?

Driver: Yeah! ::eats one and turns purple::

Achyan: ::jumps on car:: Hi! Do you like me?

Chira: No!

Achyan: Hey! You're not supposed to say that!

A-chan: Yes she is! This is punishment for hating me.

Achyan: Where's Pan?

Pan: ::sits on Achyan's head:: Here!

Achyan: Aren't we on a car?

Chira: Oh yeah! ::flies off car::

Achyan + Pan: Uh… ::crash::

Driver: Dude…where's my car?

Pan: In a horse!

Driver: Ok! ::gets eaten by horse::

Chira: Where is this RPG going?

A-chan: Nowhere. It's not moving.

Achyan: Exactly. We need to start the plot!

Pan: What plot?

All: Good point.

A-chan: The plot starts where Pan gets in a fight with some guy, then you guys save her.

Pan: You mean I'm weak?

A-chan: No, you're a sayajin. You're really strong.

Pan: Then how come _I_ have to get saved?

A-chan: Because Achyan always ends up dying and Chira is just odd.

Achyan + Chira: Hey!

Pan: _Oh_…okay!

Guy: ::random guy walks up to Pan:: Hey you! You annoy me!

Pan: How?

Guy: Because you don't have glasses!

Pan: Neither do you!

Guy: ::sweatdrop:: So what?

Pan: So you wanna fight?

Guy: Uh..ok!

Pan: ::punches guy in the jaw::

Guy: Ow! That hurt!

Pan: Uh…save me?

Achyan: Ok!

Chira: ::sighs:: Fine…

Achyan: ::pokes guy:: Ha!

Chira: ::pokes guy also:: Moo!

Pan: ::pokes self:: Ow!

Guy: ::runs away::

All: Now what?

A-chan: Now you have to eat a lemon! ::giggles::

All: This is getting ridiculous!

Chira: ::looks for a lemon::

Pan: ::finds a hentai dojinshi and eats it::

A-chan: Not that kind of lemon!

Achyan: A-chan! I want a real plot!

A-chan: Fine I'll become the plot!

Chira: Uh oh…

A-chan: Shut up! Plotline Power! Make Up! ::transforms into Sailor Plot::

All: ::sweatdrop::

Plot: ::coughs:: It all started as our not so well know heroes were walking down the road of portals.

Achyan: Pan, what do you think will happen now that there's a plot?

Pan: I dunno.

Chira: ::points to a portal:: Look!

Portal: Hello I'm a portal. Do you want an apple?

Chira: No thanks! Can you tell us where you lead to?

Portal: Nope! If I did I'd ruin the plot, then my salary would be reduced!

Pan: I want a salary!

Achyan: You have one. Remember your shirt?

Pan: Oh yeah…

Achyan: ::grabs Chira and Pan's hands and jumps through the portal::

Plot: And out heroes go through the portal and end up in a strange place.

Achyan: Where are we?

Pan: No clue…

Chira: Wait!

Achyan: What is it Chira?

Chira: I know this place!

Pan: What is it?

Chira: Umm…it's somewhere!

Achyan: ::falls::

Pan: But seriously, we have to find out where we are.

Achyan: Yeah. Let's ask someone.

Chira: ::goes up to random person:: Where are we?

Person: ::speaks gibberish::

Chira: AH! That person speaks like the enemy dude from Puni Puni Poemi!

Achyan: The wrong-ness…

Pan: What's Puni Puni Poemi?

Chira: You don't wanna know…

Pan: ::sees a duck:: MOOSE!

Chira: No Pan, that's a duck.

Pan: It looks like a moose to me.

Achyan: Oh brother.

Pan: You have a brother?

Achyan: No… ::sweatdrop::

Chira: Maybe we can get some clues about where we are if we walk around town.

Pan: But…

Chira: But what?

Pan: I'm hungry!

Chira: ::falls::

Achyan: Just come on!

Plot: And Achyan, Chira, and Pan walk into a restaurant.

Achyan: ::sits down in a chair::

Pan + Chira: Chairs! ::sits down::

Waiter: May I get anything for you?

Pan: I would like…um…um…um…er…food?

Waiter: What kind?

Pan: Sushi!

Waiter: What kind?

Pan: California roll!

Waiter: ::turns to Achyan + Chira:: You?

Achyan: I'll just have a sandwich.

Waiter: What kind?

Achyan: Turkey.

Chira: I'll have some chicken ramen.

Waiter: Finally someone descriptive!

Chira: Thank you!

Achyan: ::rolls her eyes:: You're right Pan, you are hungry!

Chira: How do you know?

Achyan: She's chewing on that weird guy who looks like my x-boyfriend!

Guy: I _am_ your x-boyfriend!

Pan: Achyan, I can see why you dumped him. He tastes bad.

Chira: Pan, why do you chew on people?

Pan: ::shows Chira her row of fangs that are coming in:: That's why!

Waiter: ::comes back and hands the food out:: Here you go.

Pan: Thanks! ::eats her sushi whole::

Achyan: Can you tell us where we are waiter? ::nibbles on her sandwich::

Waiter: You're in a closet!

Chira: No, seriously…where are we?

Waiter: I am serious! Look out the window!

Pan: ::looks out the window and sees lots of clothes::

Achyan: A-CHAN! WHY A CLOSET?!

Plot: Because you're wearing a T-shirt that says "I hate this Narrator."

Pan: But how can an entire town be in a closet?

Plot: Because I said so! Bwahahahahaha ::coughs:: ha!

Chira: ::falls through Excel's hole:: Why does this hole last so long? Did Ilpalazzo dig it out himself? If it was me I would of dug it nice and shallow! This hole just keep going on and on! I don't see the end yet!

Plot: 30 minutes later…

Chira: WHERE THE HECK IS THIS HOLE GOING?! ::crashes at bottom:: Ow…

Hyatt: ::looks down the hole and dies::

Achyan: How'd she get here?

Illpalazzo: Who knows but it's visually appealing! ::whacks Pan with a guitar::

Pan: Hey! You'll break it!

Illpalazzo: So? It's not like I was good at it anyway.

Hyatt: ::hugs Illpalazzo:: I love you!

Illpalazzo: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Hyatt: Oh yeah… ::dies::

Illpalazzo: NOOOO!

Pedro: Hey that's my line! NOOOO!

Excel: What's with this situation? This isn't an Excel's wild imagination sequence is it?

Chira: No, we're all just being very out of character, except for you.

Achyan: :cough:: Yeah, you'll always be insane ::cough::

Excel: Hey! ::pounces on Achyan and dies::

Achyan: Hey what's with this situation? Am I supposed to be excited with you? No that's not what I meant! Hi my name is Achyan, I'm great. But you don't seem that great! You're kind dead! You're dead! Ah! The red stuff! It's coming out! Of your mouth! Oh my gawd! It's a gushin'. It's a gushin'! ::screams::

Excel: ::is dead:: Hey that's my line!

Pan: Is this ever gunna end?

Plot: Is what?

Pan: This RPG! I mean it's getting kinda old.

Everyone who's been in RPG: Yeah!

Driver: I got eaten by a horse!

Waiter: I served non-descriptive people!

Guy #1: I got beaten up!

X-BF: I got found.

Excel: I died again.

Hyatt: I died for the 10000000000.05th time!

Illpalazzo: I whacked people with a guitar.

Plot: I um…plotted?

Pan: I ate Achyan's hair. Blue Mouse!

Chira: I jumped on a moving car!

Achyan: I'm gunna end this!

****

The End


End file.
